


I'll love you till the stars evaporate

by CreateOwnHell



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluffy Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Short One Shot, angsty fluff, can it be unhealthy relationship?, codependency too strong?, down the memory lane, how do i tag this without giving it away, i feel like i post a fic every other day? like i m running out of time ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateOwnHell/pseuds/CreateOwnHell
Summary: I don't know what to sayBut I'm going to want you till the stars evaporateWe're only here for just a moment in the lightOne day it shines for us the next we're in the nightSo say the word and I'll be running back to find youA thousand armies won't stop me I'll break throughI'll soar the endless skies for only one sightOf your starlight





	I'll love you till the stars evaporate

**Author's Note:**

> istg it's actually happy ?? dont let the tags and summary fool ya??

‘’Remember when we went on our first date when it was pouring like hell? You were waiting for me in the café when I ran in, soaked to the bone.’’ Hyunwoo laughed, his cheeks were blushing. He was already late, and afraid that Kihyun had either left, or will leave when he gets there, saying it’s not going to work between the two of them.

‘’I smiled when I saw you, I was so happy, that despite the weather, you still came. I tried to call and ask but your phone was turned off. Turned out it was soaked just like you were.’’ Kihyun was smiling, but trying to hide it behind his hand.

‘’Or our second date, when we were going to meet in the park. And you showed up covered in white powder. Because you passed by a construction working site and they spilled the cement powder down.’’ Kihyun reminded Hyunwoo, running his hand through his hair. Hyunwoo looked at him with affection.

‘’Or the 5th date when I was covered in paint, because a group of children stopped me when I was walking by the park and wanted me to play with them.’

‘’Every time you showed up for our date, you were always a mess. A beautiful mess. I was always excited to know what had happened.’’ Kihyun said. ‘’The day you proposed to me was my favorite out of all. Because then it was me who covered you, with cherry petals. How cheesy of you to take me to view the cherry blossoms.’’

‘’You loved it.’’ Hyunwoo crossed his hands as if he was scolding Kihyun, but the smile betrayed it.

‘’I did.’’

 

‘’I hate our one year anniversary the most.’’ Hyunwoo closed his eyes. ‘’Because that’s when I was covered with your blood.’’

‘’I have hated every day since then. Since I lost you.’’ Hyunwoo hit the grave stone he was kneeling in front of with his knuckles. It scratched his skin, blood was running out of the wounds.

_Son Kihyun_

_Beloved son, friend and husband._

Kihyun, who was sitting on top of the stone, came down from it.

‘’You have been coming here for 3 years. Are you going to stop, are you finally moving on?’’ He asked, his heart breaking a little. He wasn’t able to move on when he died. And if Hyunwoo moves on what will he do then? Will he stay here for eternity, alone?

‘’Everyone keeps on asking me when will I start dating again. Telling me I need to forget you and move on. Telling me that you would want me to.’’ Hyunwoo said as he was sitting down on the dirty ground. Kihyun sat next to him, leaning against the other.

Hyunwoo could feel it, he felt the cold shiver run through him when Kihyun touched him. He can still feel his presence. How he wishes he could hold Kihyun close to him. But all he gets is an echo of a touch he longs for.

‘’Is it really selfish of me to not want you to move on? I’m still here because I can’t move on. If you stop coming here, I will have nothing to hold onto. I’ll disappear. I don’t want to disappear.’’

‘’I could never leave you Kihyun. Even if it means having to come here for the rest of my life, talking to you is the best part of my day.’’

Kihyun was torn. In a way, he felt like he was preventing Hyunwoo from having a normal life, keeping him from moving on. But he loves Hyunwoo too much, the idea that Hyunwoo will be happy without him makes him feel like dying again.

 

 

_Son Hyunwoo_

_Beloved son, friend and husband_

‘’Hi Kihyun.’’

‘’I can’t believe you. You. You killed yourself?’’ Kihyun asked, he was angry, pacing around the area. Why would Hyunwoo do something so stupid. He was alive. He had his whole life ahead of him.

‘’I lied to you about my life. Ever since your death, everything went downhill. I lost everything that day. I was a dead man walking for 3 years Ki.’’

‘’Hyunwoo.’’ Kihyun calming down a little, finally looked at Hyunwoo, like really looked at him. Compared to the Hyunwoo who was visiting him to now who is dead, Hyunwoo has never looked more alive.

‘’Come here you big oaf.’’ Kihyun held his arms open. What’s done is done, no use crying over spilt milk. Kihyun can’t deny feeling happy that Hyunwoo loved him as much as he did.

Hyunwoo smiled and ran to Kihyun. He wrapped his arms around him and circled around.

He can finally feel Kihyun again, he can hold him. Oh how he missed this. Had he known that this was a possibility, he would have done this years ago.

Hyunwoo put Kihyun down again, brushing the hair behind his ear.

‘’Will you kiss me already? I’ve been waiting for years you know. I’m not getting any younger.’’ Kihyun joked, and he was literally glowing.

‘’I love you so much Son Kihyun.’’ There were happy tears running down Hyunwoo’s cheeks.

‘’I love you too Son Hyunwoo.’’ Kihyun looked at him with love in his eyes, caressing his cheek. Hyunwoo leaned into the touch.

‘’Whatever comes next…’’

‘’...we will face it together.’’ Hyunwoo finished Kihyun’s sentence, before the two of them turned into nothing but some fractions of glittery light.

 

That day, people who came to Hyunwoo’s funeral, swore they felt happy, not because Hyunwoo was dead, but because it’s like they could tell that after all this time, he is finally at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> title modified from Starset-Starlight lyrics ( cant tell ya how many fic ideas i have from their music cus like woa ? i love Starset~)


End file.
